The Foreign Exchange
by EmilyMarie15
Summary: Bella is going to college in England for a semester. There she meets Edward. They start to grow close, but something is keeping Edward from committing fully. When she goes home for winter break, will he go after Bella and finally explain himself? AH
1. Introduction

**Summary- **Bella is going to college in England for a semester. There she meets Edward. They start to grow close, but something is keeping Edward from committing fully. When she goes home for winter break, will he go after Bella and finally explain himself?

**Disclaimer- **All recognizable content belongs to its respective owners. Twilight belongs to Stephenie Meyer.

**Inspiration- **A banner made by FatesLoveQueen on TwiFicPics that was up for adoption and the song Winter Winds by Mumford and Sons. Links to the banner and song will be on my profile.

**Author's Note- **I'd like to say a couple things before I share this story with you all. First, I know I have a lot of stories in progress at the moment. However, I have not found the inspiration to write more of them. I guess I'm having a bad case of writer's block.

Second, this story is going to be different from my previous stories. The chapters will alternate between letters to Alice, from Bella and chapters that are in Edward's POV. So the chapters will most likely be short, then long.

Third, I'm going to post two chapters of the story after this, but then I won't post anymore until I finish the story completely. So the next time I update, it will be with the rest of the story. It's not going to be a long story, maybe ten chapters at most.

Last, I love all of you who stick with me. You're all amazing, really. I'm sorry for being such a brat and not updating very often. I think it's the lack of reviews making me a bit less confident. It's time I get over that, though. So without further ado I present _The Foreign Exchange_.

**~EM~**


	2. Chapter 1

Dear Alice,

We're touching down soon. I can hardly contain my excitement. The poor woman next to me; I feel bad because I've been bouncing up and down for a good half hour and I'm pretty sure that I woke her up from her nap.

That is why I decided to write you. You told me that you would kill me if I didn't write, so I'm writing. I'm not even there yet and I'm writing! What a good girl I am. I know you're shaking your head, don't deny it.

It was so nice of my host family to get me a first class ticket, Ali. First class is like heaven compared to coach. I was actually able to sleep for a little while.

Oh, Ali, I'll write more later; they're telling us to prepare for landing.

~*!*~

This is a continuation of what I was writing before. I know if I started a new letter you would scold me about killing trees and global warming, so I'm saving paper. Are you happy, you little hippie?

Anyways, I got off the plane with no mishaps. I swear you're the only one who has ever managed to have their bag fall out of the over head compartment and onto their fellow passenger, meanwhile spilling all your shit. Although, that's how you met Jasper so you really shouldn't complain. Speaking of Jasper, give him a big sloppy kiss for me, okay?

When I went to the baggage claim place, there was a group of people. The woman, clearly the mother, was holding a sign that said 'Swan' and she was grinning and looking around the whole place. So, obviously I figured they were my host family. They looked so nice and so I took a deep breath and walked over.

The woman, with brown hair and green eyes introduced herself as Esme and hugged me immediately. Ever since then she's been super nice and kind of hyper (and here I was thinking I'd get a break from people like you (kidding)). I think it's because she only has two sons and is the only woman in the house. She needs a girly companion. I know you're thinking that she couldn't have gotten a worse person when it comes to girly, but just shut up.

Esme's husband is Carlisle and he is hot, in an older man way. He is such a dilf, Ali. Carlisle is also nice and I can see how much he and Esme love each other. It made me hopeful that not all guys are jackasses.

Emmett is their youngest son and he's adorable. He's not a little kid, but he acted like one. No, he's twenty one years old. He managed to tell me his life story in three minutes. It was so funny. When my bags appeared he rushed over and grabbed them for me. Emmett is probably the strongest guy I've ever met. If he were to hug you, you might break.

As we made our way out to the car Esme told me they have an older son. His name is Edward but he couldn't make it because he was caught up at work. She told me he's twenty five and that was pretty much all I was told. Carlisle frowned a little when she mentioned Edward and Emmett stopped talking. So I didn't ask.

I know you'll scold me for not asking and tell me to be more assertive, but it seemed like a family issue. So I figured I didn't want to intrude.

It's getting late so I'm going to go to bed now because even though it still feels early for me I need to get my body used to the time change. I'll tell you more about the house and everything in my next letter; just because I know you won't be able to handle the suspense.

Love, Bella


	3. Chapter 2

I stared in the mirror and frowned. My mother's green eyes looked back at me and that was all I recognized. Every part of me was different. I hadn't shaved in at least a week and hadn't showered in about as long. There had been a perpetual frown on my face for the past year. Sighing, I picked up the razor and started shaving. It was time to get my life back together.

After shaving I climbed into the shower and numbly went through the routine of washing my body and mess of hair. It was probably about time for me to get my hair cut. Mum had mentioned how long it was last night. I think she was making small talk, but also dropping a hint at the same time. She's good at multitasking like that.

I dressed myself and picked my keys and wallet off my bed side table. I would get a hair cut. Then I would go to work instead of working at home. It was time I found balance. If it meant going into work once or twice a week, that's what I would do.

Once I was done at the barber I drove to work. As soon as I pulled into the parking lot my cell phone rang. I jumped and swore under my breath. I could've sworn it was on vibrate. I reached for it noticed it was Emmett and groaned.

"Yes, Emmett?" I answered.

"Hey! You answered!" _No shit._

"What do you want?"

"Where are you?"

"At work." There was dead silence on the other end of the phone and I pulled it away to see if the call was lost. Nope, it was still going on. Did he die?

"Dude," Emmett finally spoke up, "why are you at work?"

"I'm trying to get my life back together," I snapped. Okay, maybe I was being too harsh. Emmett had been being supportive throughout all of this.

"Well the foreign exchange student is coming today. We were supposed to go to the air port remember?" I smacked my forehead.

"Fuck, no I didn't remember. Fine, I'm coming home right now."

"No, don't come home. Mum says we're about to leave. I think she and Dad want you both to stay at work. It's good what you're trying to do," Emmett added the last part quietly.

"Okay, see you later then."

"Bye." I hung up the phone and stared at the building. The _Cullen Construction _sign stared back at me and I gulped. The family business was important; I would ultimately inherit it. It was okay to work from home but I could tell it was starting to worry my dad. If I didn't get back to work he might change his mind and give the company to Emmett. I wouldn't mind if he did that; but Emmett might. He doesn't want to run everything, just work there.

I got out of the car and, taking a deep breath, walked into the building.

"'ello Monsieur Cullen," our secretary Rosalie said. I rolled my eyes. Rose had been the foreign exchange student we took in three years ago during my last year of university and Emmett's first. Rosalie is from France. After the exchange program was over she decided to permanently transfer to university here.

"Rosalie, don't call me that, it's Edward to you," I said. She seemed stunned and I think that she was just trying to take in the fact that I had actually come to work today.

"Sorry, Edward," she said quietly. I smiled at her and took her hand. I gave it a squeeze and she looked up at me.

"I'm okay." I needed to say it. Even if I wasn't okay, I didn't want everyone being overly cautious around me. Rose was a bit of a gossip; I was sure that in a half an hour people would be acting normally around me.

"Okay." Rose smiled and returned to her work. I made my way to my office, saying hello to anyone I passed. I knew I wasn't smiling, but if I said hello and talked to them, things might seem normal. That's what I needed; normality.

~*!*~

"I'm leaving, Edward," Rose said, sticking her head into my office. I had spent most of the day in there working on blue prints for a house I had been assigned.

"Alright," I said.

"Everyone else 'as gone too." I looked up at Rose. I think that throughout the day she gathered that what I told her that morning was a lie. She had known me long enough to catch when I lie to her.

"I can lock up." Rose narrowed her eyes at me and then came inside the office fully, shutting the door behind her.

"I'm not leaving you by yourself." I smiled at her as she sat at the seat on the other side of my desk.

"Fine, just let me finish with this thing I'm doing." I started working again, but felt strange knowing she was watching me.

"C'est putain ridicule," Rose muttered. I glanced up at her and saw her staring at me. I bent back over my work and went back to putting the finishing touches on what I was working on.

"C'est un gâchis et il va même pas l'admettre!" This time she was louder and I put my pencil down and sighed. Rose had a tendency to rant in French when she was annoyed or angry.

"What is it Rose?"

"Why are you here?"

"I need to get my life back together."

"But you're still upset!"

"I know, but being here around people is better than working at home alone." She sighed and sat back in the chair. She crossed her arms and just looked at me.

"I'm telling Emmett about this." I looked at her and rolled my eyes. That's another thing about Rose; she and Emmett are a couple.

"Emmett knows I'm here today and he's happy I'm getting my shit together."

"Fine," Rose said and I knew the conversation was over. She was still going to talk to Emmett, who would talk to my parents, who would talk to me. Now, I was too annoyed to continue working so I packed up my things. I packed up my blue prints, thinking I would stay at home tomorrow instead of coming in.

"Come on," I said. Rose stood and we walked out together.

"Stop worrying about me, Rose."

"I can't 'elp it if I worry."

"I'm getting better, I promise." With that I got in my car and drove away. Rose gave me a half hearted wave and then walked away. Her flat was close by and she often walked to work to save gas.

I slid in a CD because I didn't want to listen to public radio and drummed my fingers on the wheel. When I got home I would probably have to meet the new exchange student. Mum said that this one would be a girl and her name is Isabella Swan; she's from America.

As I drove I wondered why we always got female foreign exchange students. Of course it could be because Mum craves a daughter, but I always had a feeling that wasn't it. I always suspected that she secretly hoped Emmett and I would fall for one of the girls. This will be the fourth student we've had.

The first girl was Tia from Egypt. The second was Jane from Italy and the third was Rosalie. After Rosalie, I thought that maybe we were done with the foreign exchange students. Hell, I thought we were done after Jane. Jane was a weird one; she scared the hell out of me on multiple occasions.

I drive into our drive way and pull into the garage. I was barely out of the car when I got bombarded by Emmett. He was talking a mile a minute. I caught various things like 'funny' and 'you should've been there' and 'clumsy'. I assume he's talking about Isabella.

"But be quiet because she's sleeping," he said. I looked at the clock on the wall.

"It's barely nine."

"She's trying to get her body used to the time over here."

"Oh." I head inside and Emmett follows closely behind. I can tell that he wants to say something and I groan.

"Just say it, Emmett."

"Rose called."

"The bitch."

"Hey, that's my girlfriend." I turned around and looked at my brother. He did seem genuinely upset about what I had called Rosalie. To be honest, I really didn't mean it. I don't usually call her names like that. I'd just had a rough day.

"Sorry," I said before making my way back toward the stairs.

"So do you want to talk about it?"

"About what?" Sometimes I wished our house wasn't so big. Then I would be bale to get to my room and shut him out faster. What I need is a flat. I just couldn't bring myself to moving out yet, though. Especially since I had only moved back in about a year ago. I don't think Mum would take well to me leaving.

"Well, your day I guess." We got to the top of the stairs and I glared at the other staircase, regretting choosing the room on the third floor.

"It was boring, but normal."

"You didn't have a melt down?" I stop in the middle of the stair case and turn to my brother.

"Don't you think Rose would've told you if I did?" I snapped and then I ran the rest of the way to my room, slamming my door behind me and locking it.

That's when I did have a melt down. I threw my work bag on the bed and pulled on my hair. Although now it was too short to actually be efficiently pulled on, which added to my anger. For the past year, I'd been having melt downs like this where nothing and everything made me angry and I'd go on a rampage until it suddenly stopped.

It was like I wasn't in my body, but watching through the window as I started throwing things. I threw my pillows off of my bed that I knew my mum had neatly made for me. I stormed into the ensuite and knocked shampoo off the shelves in the shower; I tore towels off the racks. Finally when I heard the smashing glass I snapped out of it. I looked around my room at the mess I had made and the picture frame lying on the floor. I gingerly picked it up and when I realized the picture it was of, I began to cry.

~*!*~

"He's out of his mind, Dad."

"Leave your brother alone," my dad told Emmett.

"Did you hear him up there?"

"We all did, honey." My mum said it quietly and I felt guilty. I was standing at the bottom of the stairs, listening to them talk about me. It's not my fault they chose to talk about me with Dad's office door open. They know I have to pass it to get downstairs.

"Then shouldn't we bring him somewhere?"

"Like where?" Dad was sounding annoyed now. This wasn't the first time I'd heard them discuss me in the past year. It always had Emmett saying I'm crazy, Dad getting angry and Mum barely saying anything at all.

"A loony bin or _something_; he's not right."

"Your brother has experienced something tragic. He'll get over it in his own way."

"But he's not right in the head! You're his father, you should see these things!"

"This is the end of this discussion," Dad said and Emmett huffed and stormed out. As soon as he left the office he saw me standing at the bottom of the stairs and immediately looked guilty. I just glared at him.

"Why are you just standing there, Em-" My mum walked up behind Emmett and then she saw me too. She blushed, but she mainly looked sad. She pushed past my brother, with whom I was still having a staring match, and walked over to me.

"Oh, Edward." She reached up and touched my cheek. I looked down at her, the woman I used to see so much of myself in. Now I just see someone who looks like me. She's still the same. I'm the one who's different.

I turned and went back upstairs. My coldness probably hurt her, and before I never would've acted like that toward her. But now, I did things like that without thinking. So even though I regretted it as soon as I was back in my room I didn't go apologize. Instead, I looked at the broken picture frame and felt tears well up in my eyes again.

I stayed up in my room until it was almost one in the morning. I slept off and on. When I awoke I would usually start crying again, which would put me back to sleep. Finally, my growling stomach kept me from falling back to sleep and so I snuck downstairs. I assumed everyone was asleep by now, but I was being cautious. If I heard anyone I would turn right around and just go hungry. I didn't feel like seeing my family.

As I walked toward the kitchen, however, I saw a light was on. I didn't hear anyone so I assumed Emmett had forgotten to turn it off. When I walked into the kitchen I looked around and saw the refrigerator open. Dad never had a midnight snack; Mum didn't either, but just because she never woke up hungry at night. That always left Emmett and me, but I could always see Emmett behind the door because he's just that big. This person's head did not go above the door and the hand that held the door open was dainty. That's when I remembered; the exchange student.

I crept toward the fridge and around so I could see the girl. She was short; not the _really short _kind of short. I wouldn't say she was less than five feet. No, this girl was around 5 feet, 5 inches tall. She was wearing sweat pants that hugged her ass in all the nice ways and she wore a tank top. Her brown wavy hair was long and ended at her waist. From behind, she was gorgeous.

"Pudding," I heard her mumble, searching through the refrigerator shelves.

"We don't have pudding," I said. The girl, I remembered Mum said her name was Isabella, jumped and turned around.

"Jesus Christ!" she exclaimed, her hand flying to her chest. I was stunned, if I thought she was gorgeous from behind, I didn't know what to expect from the front. I probably thought it would be a tease and she'd be hideous, but she was the exact opposite. Her face was heart shaped and her eyes were large, round and the deepest shade of brown. Of course I couldn't help noticing her boobs and the strip of skin exposed from her tank top sliding up.

"Uh, sorry, I scared you." I said after I figured I'd probably been staring at her for a bit too long.

"You ought to be sorry! Giving me a fucking heart attack like that! What the hell were you thinking? Do you always sneak around and scare the shit out of people?" I stood there, mouth agape. Isabella swore like a sailor; but, it was sexy.

"I apologize once again, I'm Edward Cullen, and it's nice to meet you." I extended a hand and I could see her cheeks redden. Had I embarrassed her?

"I'm sorry, Mr. Cullen, I didn't realize it was you. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. please excuse my language, God, I don't know what was going on in my head. I don't usually go off like that." I chuckled and she stopped talking. "Shit, I'm rambling. What an idiot." She said the last part quietly, before shaking her head and closing the fridge. She finally took a hold off my still extended hand and shook it firmly.

"I'm Isabella Swan, it's nice to meet you." I swear she got redder in the ten seconds it took to shake her hand.

"So, you were looking for pudding?" I asked as I poured myself water.

"Yep." Bella nodded her head and poured herself a cup as well.

"Emmett had the last one last night." I leaned against the counter and watched her sip her water.

"Damn."

"We have jello." I walked over to the fridge and took out jello. I was hungry, after all.

"Nah, it isn't the same. Pudding is my sleep food." I quirked an eyebrow at her but she just shrugged and said, "It helps me get to sleep."

"I could use some help getting to sleep," I murmured.

"Huh?"

"Nothing." I sat at one of the bar stools at the counter and Bella sat down too after a moment. I ate my jello and stared at the counter top.

"So, Bella, where you from?"

"Forks, Washington. It's this dreary place in the top left corner of the U.S."

"But you came here so you obviously don't mind a little bit of rain." I tried to make a joke, but just sound like a huge idiot.

"I'm used to it." another long, awkward pause and by then I had finished my jello.

"How old are you?"

"Twenty two."

"Ah."

"Your mom said you're twenty five."

"I am."

"Ah." I threw out the empty jello cup and stood on the other side of the counter. I stared into Bella's eyes and felt warm and calm.

"Well, I'm going up to bed now, see you in the morning Isabella." I turned but before I left the kitchen, she stopped me.

"Edward, wait." I turned around and looked at her. She smiled a warm, stunning smile and said, "Call me Bella."


	4. Chapter 3

Dear Alice,

I met Edward last night. Or, I guess it was this morning. It was around twelve thirty and I was having trouble falling asleep. You would've thought that I'd be tired from the long day of traveling, but I wasn't. So I got up to find myself a pudding cup. You know how they magically put me to sleep? Well I went in search of one.

While I was in the kitchen, searching through the fridge I kept mumbling about pudding and suddenly I heard someone say that they didn't have any. It scared the crap out of me. I turned around and the sexiest man I've ever seen was standing in front of me.

I'm not exaggerating, Ali. I told you Carlisle is hot, right? Well Esme is beautiful. So I should've expected that too amazing looking people would create someone as gorgeous as Edward. You know my fetish for green eyes? And how you told me that not many people actually have perfect green eyes, they're usually hazel? Edward has green eyes. His eyes are so green they're mesmerizing.

He's tall too, and I think he didn't realize that he was walking around with no shirt on. All he wore was flannel pants, so I got a great look at that chest of his. I hope he didn't see me staring, but it was hard not too. I promise I tried to refrain myself.

I know I told you that I'd tell you about the living arrangements in my next letter but after telling you this news, I don't think you care to hear about the house.

Love, Bella

p.s. I didn't mention his accent. Of course they all have accents, it is England after all. However, I feel like his is just extra sexy. It makes me need to change my panties if ya know what I mean.


	5. Chapter 4

I woke up at ten in the morning. I wasn't planning on actually going into work today anyway, so sleeping late wasn't a big deal. I took a shower and got dressed. I picked the glass off the floor and threw it in the rubbish bin. Then I cleaned up my bathroom and made my bed. I didn't want my mum to clean up after my mess. When I was done I stared at the broken picture frame and the picture inside. This time I didn't cry, I just looked.

_What would my life be like if the events of a year ago didn't occur? _I ask myself that question all the time. But honestly, I can never answer it. It's too hard.

So instead I went downstairs and started making myself breakfast. There's a note from my mum stuck to the fridge and I pulled it off.

_Boys,_

_I went out to do some shopping. I was going to bring Bella but she's still asleep. Anyways, I'm also going to do some groceries. Text me if you'd like me to pick up any specific foods. I'll be home around 5. Look after Bella._

_Love, Mum_

Under her message, on the same paper was another message.

_Ed,_

_I decided to spend the day with Rose since you might still be angry about last night. Don't get me wrong, I'm not sorry. I think what I said is true and you do too. But you just need some time alone to realize it._

_-Em_

_p.s. Oh yeah, you have to show Bella around so I guess you won't be completely alone. See you at 4._

I threw the paper on the counter in disgust. Emmett was wrong. There was nothing wrong with me. I looked up and saw my reflection in the window and sighed. Maybe he was right, but I would never tell him so.

I found eggs in the fridge and got out a pan. I decided to spend some time making breakfast for myself. Right before I started, I wondered if we had bacon as well. So I got out bacon and then I saw we had pancake ingredients. That's when I went crazy. I made all the breakfast food I could think of. I scrambled eggs, and fried bacon. I flipped pancakes and even made waffles and French toast. As I started making sausage I heard a yawn and the shuffling of feet.

"Good morning," I said over my shoulder when Bella walked into the kitchen. She stood there, looking stunned for a moment before smiling and sitting at the counter.

"Good morning."

"How did you sleep?"

"Well, thank you." She picked up a plate and filled it with food off of the various platters that I had been piling with food.

"You don't have to eat it all; I just needed to cook something. It's kind of how I get frustration out," I said as she piled the food high. She waved a dismissive hand at me.

"Traveling all day makes me hungry." She dug in and I finished cooking the sausage and finally sat down too. By then I was pretty hungry. I piled the food onto my plate and dug in greedily. Together, Bella and I ate it all.

"It was delicious, Edward."

"Don't expect it everyday." I said as I started to wash dishes. I realized that sounded rude and I looked at Bella. "Sorry, I didn't mean to snap."

"Still frustrated?"

"A bit." 

"Is it from what Emmett said last night?"

"You heard that?" I asked her. Bella shook her head and I sighed in relief.

"No, but this note indicates that something was said last night that upset you." I stared at her and just nodded. She was so observant. I suddenly wondered if she had heard me while I was on my rampage.

"It's nothing." I shrugged and Bella raised her eyebrows but said nothing. "So what do you want to do today?"

"Well I told my friend I'd send her a postcard."

"So you want to sight see." I smirked and Bella nodded her head.

"I mean, classes will start soon so I'll be busy doing work. I want to be touristy while I still have the chance."

"Touristy?" I said and Bella blushed. I was starting to notice that she did that a lot.

"Well go get dressed and I'll show you around." Bella stood and ran upstairs. I smiled when I got another look at her ass in those pants. Then I smacked myself on the forehead. How could I be thinking those things? _It had only been a year_.

I went up to the third floor and knocked on the door across from mine. I felt my cheeks warm. How could she not have heard me last night? The guest room is across from mine! I should have realized that it was a stupid thing to do; going off like that.

"Yeah?" Bella opened the door, her hair dripping wet. I hadn't realized it had been long enough for her to take a shower. I suppose that there were a lot of dishes to wash, though.

"You almost ready?" I asked, rubbing the back of my neck and feeling nervous. The only girl that I had really talked to since the accident was Rosalie; my mum didn't count.

"Just let me get a sweater." Bella went back into her room and I stepped in and watched her. She had only been here for a day but already the room seemed different. There was an air about it that was welcoming. Coming in the guest room always made me feel lonely; as if the room knew it was never going to be permanently inhabited. Now, however, it seemed like that changed. Bella had made this place her home; and it smelled like strawberries.

"Who's that?" I asked as I looked at a picture frame Bella had put on her dresser.

"Oh that's Jasper." I looked at the blonde man in the picture, his arm around Bella. She was laughing, probably at what the person holding the camera was doing. Seeing the two of them together made me feel strange. I shook my head and ignored it. It was probably just all the food I had for breakfast.

"Are we going?" Bella had pulled on a sweater and I nodded my head.

"Where are we going first?"

"We're going into London."

We drove along in silence and I turned up the volume of the radio. At a stop light I glanced at Bella, she was grinning and looking around her. I remembered how the other girls acted when they first arrived. The only one who seemed happy to be here was Rosalie. But I think Bella is happier than she was.

"Do you like aquariums?" I asked her as I tried to decide where to go first. Bella nodded excitedly.

I drove toward the aquarium. Once we got there I went around to the other side of the car and opened Bella's door for her. She seemed surprised but she got out slowly.

"Thanks," she said. I walked toward the building and behind me I swear I heard her mutter 'so chivalrous'.

I purchased our tickets and we began making our way through the aquarium. Bella loved the sea animals and I have to admit, it excited me too. I hadn't been to the aquarium in over a year and I had almost forgotten how fun it could be.

"Holy shit! Turtles?" Bella ran ahead and I laughed. When I caught up to her she was eagerly looking into the tank.

"You like turtles?" I asked; Bella jumped and looked at me. She narrowed her eyes and I made the mental note that she scares easily.

"Sorry," I said. I looked at the turtles, remembering the last time I was here and honestly feeling a little sad.

"They're so majestic," Bella said.

"So you like them?"

"Of course. I'm majoring in marine biology; they're part of the reason why."

"So can you tell me what kind of turtles they are?"

"Green sea turtles."

"How do I know you didn't look that up?"

"I guess you'll have to trust me," Bella said, looking up at me and batting her eyelashes. She smirked, turned on her heel and started walking away, saying something about sharks. I followed her numbly. That smirk was enchanting.

We spent at least two more hours in the aquarium. Bella knew everything and anything about the fish. When we left I couldn't stop smiling. She kept talking about turtles and how amazing they are. The babies are born alone, but can still find their way back to the group. Did she say it has a specific name like a pack or a herd? I forget that part.

"Now what would you like to do?" I asked her as I drove off.

"Big Ben?" Bella suggested. I glanced at her and she was biting her lip and her eyes were even larger; if possible. I laughed and she smirked again.

"Sure," I said. I parked the car in a lot and we started to walk. I pointed out various things to Bella.

"That's where Emmett and Rosalie had their first kiss," I said. Bella looked confused and I remembered she doesn't know Rosalie.

"That's cute," she said.

"It was actually very amusing," I said, remembering how he spilt his chips on her and was trying to clean her up, and she was yelling at him in French and all of a sudden they made eye contact and started kissing each other. Mum and I just stood there laughing.

"Where was your first kiss?" Bella asked. I felt my steps falter, but kept walking.

"It was when I was fifteen. I walked the girl home from school and kissed her on her front steps. There's no back story or anything special about it," I said, feeling red. Of course, there was something special about that kiss but I wouldn't say so. I've never said it out loud.

Bella and I reached Big Ben just as it began to chime three. We should probably get back home soon. Bella found a stand that was selling postcards and she purchased a few to add to the ones that she bought at the aquarium. As she picked them out I looked across at the bridge.

"_Edward! Get your ass back here!" Emmett shouted._

"_Let them go on ahead, they're adorable together." I heard Rosalie tell him. I didn't care though, the only thing I could focus on was the hand in mine, dragging me forward and the voice that was laughing and telling me to go faster._

"Edward?" I shook my head and looked down at Bella. The memory had come and gone in a flash.

"Sorry, what?"

"I got my postcards." She held them up so I could see. Honestly, though, the only thing I could truly focus on was the big smile on her face.

"Let's go then." We walked back to the car, chatting idly about random things. In the day I've spent with her, I've learned that she's studying Marine Biology and loves turtles. Her favorite color is green, but she likes blue. Her best friend's name is Alice and they share an apartment in Seattle.

"What about you?" Bella asked me as we began the drive home.

"I work at my father's construction company. If I had to choose I'd say I like the color blue the most and my brother is my best friend," I said. I could practically feel Bella staring at me.

"Your _brother_ is your best friend?"

"Yes, is that a problem?"

"Not at all. It's just, I have a step brother and I know how annoying he can be."

"Really? You have a step-brother?"

"Yes, Jasper." I looked at her, surprised.

"The man from that picture?"

"Yes. We've known each other since we were kids but our moms got married six years ago."

"Your _moms_ got married?"

"Yep." I shook my head and smiled. Bella was full of surprises.

"Well, Rose is my friend too." Bella didn't say anything. I had a feeling she knew that I was holding back.

"I had best friend besides Emmett, she died last year though."

"I'm sorry." I glanced at Bella and she sincerely did look like she was sorry. That's the thing with some people; they say sorry but don't truly feel it.

"Life goes on," I said.

"Hakuna Matata," Bella said and I started to laugh.

~*!*~

That night, I climbed into bed and thought about things. It was strange, the way I felt. I hadn't been this happy in awhile. I gazed up at my ceiling, feeling young. Spending the day with Bella had opened me up a bit. There was warmness inside of me.

Rolling over I looked at the picture on my bedside table. The glass was mostly gone and it looked distorted, but it was still there. In the moonlight I could make out the figures and it actually made me smile. For the first time in a year, it didn't make me cry.

Rose had taken the picture. It was the day all four of us spent in London. We were on the very same bridge I looked out at today while waiting for Bella. You can see the water behind us in the picture. Rose didn't even tell us she was taking it. She does that a lot, but it often turns out making the pictures even better.

I brushed my finger tips along our figures, pressed together. I traced our smiles and I could feel my eyes begin to water. Even though I don't know why, the tears were happy tears.

"Goodnight, Lucy," I said, before I rolled over and went to sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

Dear Alice,

I got a bunch of post cards. I'm not sending you them now, I'm going to make you wait and see.

Speaking of waiting, I suppose it's about time I told you about the house. It's three stories and it's beautiful. Esme has a real knack for decorating. I think the two of you would bond over it.

My room is on the third floor and Edward's is across from it. Don't assume anything about that; it just happened to be that way.

The house has huge windows and I love looking out them. I'll take some pictures for you so you can fully appreciate it.

Love, Bella

* * *

><p><strong>I'm sort of almost done with this story. I have the next chapter half written. I also have the other chapters planned out. You guys get to find out more about the bad thing that happened to Edward very soon. So be patient. If you want updates even faster, go vote for this story in the poll on my profile. And thanks for reading. :)<strong>


End file.
